Fairies and Dragons4
by Luiz4200
Summary: My new part of the Fairies and Dragons crossover series.
1. Basketball

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents, American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from any of the series.**

**Summary: It's been a long time since I've finished Fairies and Dragons 3 but I now feel it necessary to make Fairies and Dragons 4.**

**Fairies and Dragons 4**

**Basketball**

It's another school day when our heroes see an ad for the tryouts of their basketball team.

"Attention, everyone." Brad Morton says. "The Bradster here will make it to the basketball team. Prepare to cheer for me. Specially you, Roselicious. A beautiful girl like you should be dating jocks like me instead of losers like this Jerk Long."

"Get lost, Brad." Rose replies.

While Rose is signing up for the cheerleading squad, Jake decides to talk to his friends, Trixie, Spud and Timmy.

"Yo, guys." Jake says. "I'm worried that Rose will leave me for Brad now that she no longer has Huntsclan issues."

"Jake, if you feel so insecure, why don't you join the team?" Timmy suggests.

"Timmy, I'm not that good at basketball." Jake explains.

"You can wish you were." Timmy replies.

"And what about the rule against using fairy magic to obtain unfair advantage in competitions?" Jake asks.

"It's basketball." Timmy replies. "Everybody knows it's only competitive during the last two minutes of each game."

"Jakey, you can't use magic to win games single-handed." Trixie replies.

"Actually, all he could do was bring the game to a tie whenever we are losing and pass the ball to somebody else to score the winning bucket at the end." Timmy explains. "Believe me, I've tried it."

"Wait a minute." Spud says. "Were you the tall player who turned the Dimmsdale Ball Hogs into the league's best basketball team?"

"Yes." Timmy admits. "I got a job there as a ball boy to pay for a new V-cube when Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and the Dimmsdale Ball Hogs, threatened to send the team to Alaska, so I've wished I was freakishly huge and talented at basketball. I was made so tall my head hit a lamp at the ceiling. That made me add that I wanted it to last until I had enough money for a new V-cube and that I never want to be that freakishly huge again. Because of that, Cosmo and Wanda can't make me that huge again."

"Jake, even if you manage the pull that without breaking Da Rules, the Dragon Council will scold you for that." Haley, disguised as Jake's wristband, warns him.

"Haley?" Trixie asks. "Weren't you supposed to be in your own school?"

"And I am." The dragon turned Fairy Godparent answers. "Actually my non-fairy clone created to keep people from missing me when I'm supposed to be with him to grant his wishes."

"Oh." Trixie replies.

"Hey, Spud, you're dating that cheerleader, Stacey, right?" Timmy asks. Spud nods. "Could you talk to her to see if one of the other cheerleaders has any interest on me?"

"Can't you simply wish to have one of them?" Spud asks.

"Magic can't interfere with true love." Timmy replies, annoyed at how many times that rule prevented Cosmo and Wanda from granting his wishes.

"Tell me about that." Jake replies. "That's why I can't wish Brad to stop flirting with Rose even if she never returns his feelings. Because flirting is a way to express love. Well, I'll show him off by outperforming him with no dishonest magical help."

Timmy's pink and green lockets can't help but laugh at Jake. Despite this, he decides to try for the team and all he gets is becoming a 'benchwarmer'.

"Hahahahahaha." Brad says. "You thought you could be better than the Bradster. It's just a matter of time until Roselicious comes to her senses and dumps you for a cool jock like me. The Bradster rocks."

"I don't think so, Brad." She tells the blonde jock and then goes to talk to Jake. "Jake, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"I can think at something." Jake replies.

**Do you like this? Please review.**


	2. Middle Ages Dragons

**Middle Ages Dragons**

Jake, Trixie, Spud, Rose and Timmy are inside Canal Street Electronics working on a school project. They all agreed it is the perfect place because it would spare Jake some time if a dragon emergency occurs.

"Well, I'm glad this is all over." Jake comments. "I'm tired of writing so many incorrect things about dragons."

"Like what, Jake?" Timmy asks.

"For example, the idea of dragons being wild creatures that terrorized villages back in the Middle Ages." Jake comments. "You know we're not like that. Well, maybe except for Chang and the Dark Dragon."

"Actually, there were some dragons who actually caused such kind of trouble back then." Timmy sheepishly adds.

"You may not be serious, Timmy." Jake says. As if in cue, Fu Dog and Lao Shi appear.

"Young dragon, I'm afraid he is." Lao Shi explains, surprising everyone. Haley, who was disguised as Jake's wristband, resumes her Fairy Godparent form.

"Gramps, is that true?" She asks.

"Unfortunately." Lao Shi answers. "They belonged to a race that couldn't disguise themselves as human beings."

"Couldn't they try to talk to the humans of that age?" Jake asks.

"Kid, those dragons were examples of Rotwood's old theories of dragons being evolved from dinosaurs, if you understand me." Fu explains. "A goo goo goo."

"Okay but how does Timmy know that?" Trixie asks.

"I've once travelled back in time to the fifteenth century." Timmy explains.

"Yo, Timmy. You can travel around TIME?" Jake asks.

"Fairy Godparents have that kind of power." Timmy explains.

"Then why don't we simply change the past so Haley won't turn into a Fairy Godparent?" Jake asks.

"Young dragon, don't you remember what happened during your last time-travel?" Lao Shi angrily asks.

Jake notices his friends staring at him. "Long story, guys."

"Uh, Timmy, why did you get back in time to the fifteenth century anyway?" Spud asks.

"It all started when..." Timmy starts explaining.

"Good." Cosmo exclaims. "A flashback."

**Flashback begins.**

Timmy enters Dimmsdale Camelot Fair wearing an armor provided by Wanda, who was his horse, and Cosmo, who was his shield. He's disappointed that the knight is only there to give directions to the stable, the wizard is only there to sell a cleaning product and the dragon is only a white dog wearing a purple dragon mask. Timmy's parents appear disguised as a cow. Mr. Turner realizes it's not a state fair but keeps his hopes of winning a blue ribbon. Temporarily forgetting he has Fairy Godparents, Timmy wishes they were in the actual Middle Ages. Once he arrives there, he meets a knight who goes by the name of Sir Finkleberg and is on his way to attempt to retrieve the Excalibur and become King of England. After meeting Sir Finkleberg, Timmy realizes his parents were also brought back in time but think they're still in the fair. Suddenly a big dragon shows up and grabs Mr. and Mrs. Turner.

**Flashback is interrupted.**

"A dragon did it?" Haley asks.

"Hey." Cosmo comaplins. "You interrupted the flashback."

"And despite this you still act friendly towards us?" Jake asks.

"Cosmo and Wanda briefed me on the fact that present-day dragons aren't like that." Timmy explains. "Now if I may continue."

**Flashback continues.**

There's a remove the sword from the stone contest and the winner will become the new King of England. Among the entrants is a near-sighted boy named Artie Leibowitz, whose uncle, Merlin, plans to sell the sword at the pawn shop. Before him, Sir Finkleberg tries to claim the sword, only to fracture his arm as a result. Merlin casts a spell on the sword so the next one to try to remove it will succeed but it backfires when Timmy retrieves the sword claiming he needs it to save his parents from becoming dragon food. They all hail Timmy as their King, with Merlin tricking them into think that his name is Arthur. Artie suggests that Merlin could make something of glass that he could see through but Merlin fears that Artie could be burned as a witch. Sir Finkleberg tells the people they should follow Timmy on his glorious journey. Meanwhile, Merlin tells Artie he still can become King by finding the Holy Grail and that his magic can help them finding it. However, Timmy accidentally finds it first when he sits on the bush where the grail was hidden. Timmy is immediately acclaimed and Sir Finkleberg comments that Timmy is more of a King than he he already was five minutes ago. Merlin tells Artie that the only way left to become King of England is slaying a dragon.

**Flashback is interrupted by Jake's and Haley's gasps.**

"Yes, young ones." Lao Shi confirms. "The human race once feared dragons to this point."

"May we please get back to the flashback?" Cosmo asks, annoyed.

**Flashback continues.**

Artie asks if Merlin will finally use his magic to help him but Merlin leaves Artie to fend for himself because dragons are immune to magic. Upon reaching the dragon's lair, Timmy finds out that his parents are in a line full of cows the dragon wants to eat and that his parents think it's just a ride. Mr. Turner is even enjoying the burns on his body. Because Merlin was right about dragons being able to resist magic, Timmy had to get help from somebody else instead of Cosmo and Wanda, so he gave Artie Mr. Turner's reading glasses and the Excalibur (which Artie considered renaming after him) so the nearsighted boy could slay the dragon. At first the dragon burns Artie to death but Cosmo and Wanda resurrect him and he wins the rematch. Artie is acclaimed and recognized as the real King for slaying the dragon. Sir Finkleberg's fractured arm falls and becomes food for the peasants. Artie, now King Arthur, invites Timmy to join him as a Knight of the Pentagonal Divan but Timmy declines and convinces King Arthur to use a Round Table instead. Merlin tries to earn King Arthur's favor but his nephew throws him away. The peasants saw Merlin as a dessert.

**Flashback ends.**

"I love flashbacks." Cosmo happily comments.

"I'll never read King Arthur's tales the same way again." Jake adds.

"Will Timmy be in trouble?" Haley asks.

"No." Lao Shi answers. "The Dragon Council won't punish a boy for doing what was needed to save his parents from death."

"What happened to Merlin?" Spud asks.

"Well, the last time we saw him he was looking for a job as a Fairy Godparent." Wanda answers. "I wonder where he's nowadays."

**LINE BREAK – Fairy Academy**

Merlin is doing some wands-up under the watchful eye of Jorgen Von Strangle.

**It became longer than the usual. I hope you like it. Please update.**


	3. Costume Party

**Costume Party**

Spud is at his home trying to pick a costume for a party at school when his friends show up to help. Rose is dressed as Sir Lancelot (Knights are known as dragon slayers), Jake is dresses as a dragon (a real costume rather than passing his dragon form as a costume), Trixie is wearing a Shaniqua Chulavista costume and Timmy is wearing a Cleft the Chin Boy Wonder costume.

"Yo, Timmy, where did you get such a cool costume?" Spud asks.

"Oh, just something I wished for." Timmy explains.

"Wait a minute." Spud says. "Since there's a costume contest wouldn't it be, like, against Da Rules to use fairy magic like that?"

"As long as this costume can't do anything that couldn't be done without magic, it's not." Timmy explains.

"So, Spud, which costume do you intend to wear?" Jake asks.

"Well, I was thinking about my merman costume." Spud answers as he shows it.

"Spudinski, are you still thinking about becoming a mermaid?" Trixie asks, annoyed.

"Merman." Spud corrects.

"Since when is he with this obsession?" Rose asks.

"Ever since he heard about the Mermaid City." Jake explains.

"He even tried to go there with Principal Derceto." Trixie adds.

"Who's Principal Derceto?" Timmy, who never heard about her, asks.

"She used to be the Principal of Millard Fillmore Middle School until it was revealed she's a mermaid detective working undercover to capture a fugitive Kelpie." Jake explains.

"She's a mermaid?" Rose asks. "What's next? Is Brad an ogre turned into a human?"

They all laugh at this.

"Come on, guys." Spud pleads. "Wouldn't you like to be merpeople?"

"Don't even mention it." Timmy says. "It brings me bad memories."

They all stare at him. "Uh, I once wished to have Wet Willie's powers and that turned me into a merman."

Cosmo then POOFs himself out of his disguise. "Timmy, you can't reveal things like that to anyone." The green-haired fairy says. "Sir Lancelot and Shaniqua Chulavista aren't covered by any loophole in Da Rules."

"These are Rose and Trixie in costumes." Wanda explains.

"Really?" Cosmo asks.

"Cosmo, dear, why don't we let them keep talking for a while?" Wanda suggests and the couple leaves.

"Wait a minute?" Spud asks. "Can Fairy Godparents turn humans into mermen?"

Timmy nods.

"Jake, bro, please wish your sister to turn me into a merman." Spud says.

"Spud, shouldn't we focus on the costume party?" Jake asks.

"Okay." Spud says and then turns to Timmy. "But first, why did you hate being a merman?"

"Well, at first it was okay but then I've reached the lost city of Atlantis and found out the merpeople saw Cosmo as the accursed one for sinking the city nine times." Timmy explains. "When their King, Gregory, captured my Fairy Godparents because of that, I've tried to use Wet Willie's telepathy to bring a giant squid but since it didn't come I had to convince them they were better off isolated from the surface world."

"And how did you do that?" Trixie asks.

"I've shown King Gregory the Wet Willie movie." Timmy explains, making his friends shudder as all of them have already seen that movie. "It would have been a happy ending if not for the fact the giant squid appeared during the ceremony, destroying the city and making me the new accursed one."

"Wait a minute." Jake says. "If you're the new accursed one, how come Councillor Omina didn't point that out when you went to the Island of Draco?"

"What does she have to do with that?" Timmy asks.

"She's from Atlantis." Jake explains.

"Really?" Timmy asks. "Because I didn't meet anyone like her back then."

Cosmo and Wanda reappear. "That was because you went to the second Atlantis while Councillor Omina comes from the original one."

"Well, that explains why I've found Atlantis in the Pacific Ocean instead of the Atlantic one." Timmy comments.

"And, besides, they only know you as the merman named Timmy Turntrout." Cosmo adds. "Not as the human being named Timmy Turner."

"Turntrout?" Jake asks while he laughs.

"We're here to help Spud, remember?" Timmy asks as he changes the subject. "Which other costumes do you have?"

"Well, I have this Easter Bunny costume." Spud explains as he shows his white bunny costume.

"Spudinski, how many times do I have to tell you?" Trixie asks, annoyed. "There's no Easter Bunny."

"Actually, there is." Timmy says, surprising everyone. "And he's pink."

"Yeah, right." Trixie sarcastically says.

Haley POOFs out of her disguise. "May I see him? Please?"

"Cosmo.Wanda. I wish the Easter Bunny was here." Timmy says and the they grant the wish. POOF

"Hey, what am I doing here?" The Easter Bunny asks as he and his 'Halloween' dog appear.

"It's him." Haley and Spud say excited. Jake and Trixie are astonished.

Spud jumps into the Easter Bunny's arms. "Can I have some eggs? Please."

"Me too." Haley asks. "I'm so cute."

"I don't give them directly to the kids." The Easter Bunny replies with his usual bad mood. "I hide them for the kids to find."

Spud and Haley close their eyes. The Easter Bunny hides some eggs. "Can I go home now?"

"Not so fast." Trixie demands. "What's with this dog?"

"It's the halloween dog." The Easter Bunny replies. "Now can I go?"

"Haley, I wish they were back home." Jake says and Haley POOFs the Easter Bunny away.

"Actually, there's no Halloween dog." Timmy explains. "The Easter Bunny only disguises his pet to take him to the Holiday meetings."

"Holiday meetings?" Jake asks. "Are there other magical holiday personifications?"

"Yes." Timmy says. "There's the New Year, the April Fool..."

In the end, Spud decides to use the merman costume. After the part, they were to a river where Timmy uses Cosmo and Wanda to grant Spud's wish.

"Yay!" Spud says. "I'm a merman!"

"And now you'll be gone." A new voice says.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Spud yells. "The Huntsclan."

Jake shows up to rescue his friend. "Jake."

"So, that's the name of the American Dragon?" The Huntsmaster asks. Spud covers his mouth.

"Cosmo. Wanda." Timmy says. "I wish these slayers were back in the Huntsclan base and that they don't remember anything that happened here."

The Huntsclan is POOFed away.

Jake and Spud thank Timmy. Spud is turned back into a human and they all go home.

**This chapter became larger then I expected. Please review.**


	4. Resumed Alliances

**Resumed Alliances**

With his dream charm, Denzel Crocker managed to get into Jake's memories and learn how to reach the Island of Draco. After being sure nobody was watching him, he presses the elevator buttons on the right sequence so it would come.

A magical creature operating the elevator greets Crocker. "Welcome to the magical elevator. Please show me a proof you're a magical creature."

Crocker puts on his Imp hat from the last time he went to Fairy World. "I'm an Imp. Who else would wear this ridiculous hat?"

"Well, you look like a human being. But I see your point."

Crocker is taken to the Island of Draco. Thanks to his usual way to enter the Crocker Cave, he doesn't feel any dizzy from the trip. The operator thanks Crocker for using his services.

Once the elevator leaves, Crocker is looking around for any dragon who might be able to see him. Not finding any, he decides to go to his intended destination.

"As soon as I, Mr. Crocker, reclaim Norm the Genie's lava lamp, I'll use its power to destroy Timmy Turner and capture his FAIRY GODPARENTS." Crocker spazzes. He reaches the vault where Norm's lamp is being kept. With his special equipment, he manages to open the box the lava lamp was locked in. However, the Dragon Council gains awareness of his presence and enters the room. Thinking fast, Crocker rubs the lamp and Crocker is GONGed out of it.

"Oh, no." Norm comments. "You again."

"Norm, I wish we were back at Crocker Cave 2." Crocker says and Norm grants the with. Crocker is relieved until he realizes the Dragon Council is also there.

"What?" Crocker asks.

"When you said 'we', you didn't specify it was only you and me." Norm explains, to Crocker's annoyance. "Hwahahahahahaha."

"I wish these dragons were back at the Island of Draco." Crocker says and Norm grants the wish. GONG "And now I wish I had three more wishes."

**LINE BREAK – Game Convention**

Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose are at a game convention. Cosmo and Wanda decided to join them disguised as humans wearing fairy costumes.

"Trixie, why won't you wear your costume from the last convention?" Spud asks.

"No way, Spudinski." Trixie replies. "That thing brings me painful memories."

"But you and Kyle Wilkins' little brother were such a nice couple." Spud comments.

"Huh?" Rose asks.

"Don't even ask." Trixie replies and then turns to Timmy. "Yo, Timmy, isn't it against Da Rules to have your Fairy Godparents in plain sight like that?"

"As long as the people not allowed to know about them don't believe Cosmo and Wanda are faires, there's no problem." Timmy explains.

Suddenly, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are GONGed away from the convention.

"What happened?" Jake asks.

Fairy Haley, disguised as Jake's bracelet, looks at her wand. "Oh, no. Crocker became Norm's master and has Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda prisoner at the Crocker Cave 2."

**LINE BREAK – Crocker Cave 2**

Crocker has Cosmo and Wanda inside a magic-proof bubble.

"Turner, say goodbye to your FAIRY GODPARENTS just like I had to when you made me lose them." Crocker says. "Hwahahahahahaha."

"Say what?" Timmy asks.

"Thanks to this dream charm I've bought on the Internet, I, Mr. Crocker, could recover my memories about having FAIRY GODPARENTS." Crocker explains.

"Uh, sorry about that, Mr. Crocker." Timmy apologizes. "I was just trying to learn why you were so unhappy."

"Save it, Turner." Crocker replies. "All I want now is revenge. Next school day I'm gonna expose them to the whole school so Jorgen Von Strangle will take them away from you."

"Uh, Earth to Crock-pot." Norm interrupts.

"Crocker."

"Whatever." Norm replies. "Wouldn't you use his Fairy Godparents to take over the world?"

"Revenge first. World Domination later." Crocker explains. "Norm, I wish I had other three more wishes." GONG "Now keep an eye on Turner while I'm going to sleep."

**LINE BREAK – Convention Center**

"We must do something." Haley says.

"Haley, I wish Trixie, Spud, Rose, you and I were hidden somewhere in the Crocker Cave 2." Jake whispers to Haley. POOF

"Okay, Jakey. What's the plan?" Trixie asks.

"I'll distract Norm while you, Rose and Spud grab the lamp and wish everything to be like if the Dragon Council had stopped Crocker from grabbing it." Jake explains. "Dragon Up."

This catches Norm's attention. "What's that?"

"Yo, Norm. Have you never been told lava lamps are so 1970's?" Jake taunts the genie.

"Well, duh." Norm replies as he produces some sphinx hair. Jake is feeling ill but he did succeed in distracting Norm until Rose grabd the lamp and rubs it. Having no choice, Norms picks his 'Genie Intro' card and reads it to Rose. "Hello, insert human's name here, I am..." He GONGs a big sign reading 'Norm'. "Norm. All powerful genie. And you have three wishes."

"I wish everything to be like if the Dragon Council had stopped Crocker from grabbing this lamp." Rose says without hesitation. The sphinx hair is GONGed away. Jake feels like Norm had never used it on him. They all are GONGed away from there and our heroes reappear at the convention.

Looking around, Spud finds Frederick. "Yo, Frederick. Who's that friend of yours?"

"Oh, this is Lenny."

Timmy recognizes Lenny and whispers about it to Frederick. "So, he's your Fairy Godparent." Frederick is scared as Da Rules says he couldn't let anybody else find out he has a Fairy Godparent. "And these are mine." Timmy adds pointing at Cosmo and Wanda. Frederick is now relieved as other kids with Fairy Godparents are exceptions to that rule as long as they learn the secret without being told by any fairy. "Oh, and Jake also has a Fairy Godparent." Timmy says. "Well, I'll let you catching up while I'll enjoy more games."

Timmy, Trixie, Spud and Rose leave Jake and Frederick alone with their fairies. "Yo, Timmy. What are we gonna do now?" Trixie asks.

"There's a new Crimson Chin game I wanna try, Trixie." Timmy replies.

"Did you call me?" A kid dressed like a boy asks, surprising Timmy.

"No, her name is also Trixie." Timmy then recognizes her. "Trixie Tang, is that you?"

"No, Timmy. You're mistaken." Trixie Tang replies, forgetting to keep her voice disguised. "Uh-Oh."

"Did you come all the way from Dimmsdale for this convention?" Timmy asks.

"Of course not, Timmy." Trixie Tang replies. "My Dad came here on a business trip and I've decided to come here. And what about you?"

"Well, this is the town my family moved in after leaving Dimmsdale." Timmy explains. "It's good to meet you here."

"Please don't tell anyone back from Dimmsdale you saw me here." Trixie Tang pleads. "It would ruin my status."

"Is it so important for you to keep it, Trixie?" Timmy asks.

"Well, I'll think about it." Trixie tang replies. "And besides, it's not likely that you're gonna meet anyone from back home."

"Sweet." Timmy exclaims.

**Did you like the appearance of Trixie Carter's namesake from FOP? Please review.**


	5. Jake's Fairyversary

**Jake's Fairyversary**

The moment our heroes expected for ever since Haley became a Fairy Godparent came. Jake will have his own Fairyversary Muffin. Once he wakes up, he's quite shocked at the fact some of his magical acquaintances and even some of his non-magical ones inside his room.

"Yo, what's going on?" Jake asks. "I've told that because I've already knew about the Fairyversary I'd only get the muffin and no party at all."

"Well, at first there would be no party because we like the Fairyversary to be a surprise." Jorgen Von Strangle explains. "But the puny Turner kid suggested that, since you thought there would be no party, it would surprise you to actually have one so, enjoy it."

Jake then notices the guests had brought gifts. And that Councillor Andam is among them.

"Councillor Andam?" Jake asks.

"Jorgen von Strangle and your sister invited the whole council." Councillor Andam explains. "We couldn't all come but since Fairy Godparents aren't a kind of magical creature we interact with on a regular basis and we felt like needing someone to keep an eye on how you use the fairy magic you have access, we agreed one of us should come."

"And because you have non-magical acquaintances who know your secret and can learn about you having a Fairy Godparent Jorgen and I agreed to invite them as well." Haley says and then Jake sees his parents, Timmy's, Timmy, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Frederick and Rotwood. "Happy Fairyversary, Jake."

"And, to help you open your presents, here's a musical number by Fairy Cowlick, Jr." Cosmo announces, and Fairy Cowlick, Jr. plays 'Wish Came True'.

"Uh, Mr. Von Strangle, what's gonna happen to Haley's clone after our Haleykins is turned back to normal?" Jonathan asks.

"She'll have a home at Jake's Unwish File." Jorgen explains. "But now the most important part." He then shows a tray with Jake's Fairyversary Muffin.

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Von Strangle." Jake says as he picks the muffin.

"Only kids who manage to keep their fairies for a whole year are trusted with such powerful object." Jorgen warns Jake. "SO DON'T SCREW IT UP!"

"Yeah, he gave the same warning on my Fairyversary." Timmy whispers to Jake. "Oh, and I suggest you to open my gift before taking a bite of your muffin."

Taking on Timmy's advice, Jake opens the gift. "A mouthwash?"

"Believe me." Timmy says. "You'll want it after biting a Fairyversary Muffin."

Jake bites his Fairyversary Muffin. _'Bleargh, he was right.'_ Jake thinks. "I wish my sister was turned back to normal."

A POOF cloud is formed around Haley, whose crown, wand and fairy wings disappear. "Dragon up." She says to make sure it worked.

"My turn." Frederick says and Jake gives him what's left of the muffin. Frederick also takes a bite. "I wish my parents were allowed to know about my Fairy Godparent without any problem with Da Rules."

"Darn." Jorgen says. "I hate when a human without Fairy Godparents is allowed to know about us."

"May I have it now?" Timmy asks.

"Okay but leave a bite for me." Haley asks.

"Okay." Timmy replies and then also takes a bite of the muffin. "I wish I am never officially declared too happy to have Fairy Godparent."

"Oh, no." Jorgen moans. "I was so close."

Haley then eats what's left of the muffin. "I wish my Dad remembers about when Cosmo and Wanda were his Fairy Godparents."

Suddenly memories come back to Mr. Long. "Wow, thank you, Haley. But how did you know I once had Fairy Godparents?"

"Cosmo and Wanda told me about that when I still was a fairy." Haley explains.

"Please make a flashback of when we did that." Cosmo says. "I love flashbacks."

"Okay." Haley replies.

**Flashback begins.**

Cosmo, Wanda and Haley are leaving the Hall of Infamy.

"Wow, I don't understand why you didn't reject them sooner." Haley comments.

"Haley, we don't give up that easily." Wanda replies.

They enter the Hall of Fame.

"Wait a minute." Haley asks. "Why do you have Denzel Crocker in the Hall of Fame?"

"Our criteria have no regards to whatever our ex-godchildren do after we leave them." Wanda explains.

Accepting this explanation, Haley looks further and finds something that really surprises her. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Haley." Cosmo answers. "We once were Jonathan Long's Fairy Godparents."

"And why didn't he mention anything about that?" Haley asks.

"Because Da Rules forbids adults from having Fairy Godparents or remembering they once had Fairy Godparents." Wanda explains. "We aren't even allowed to remind him despite the fact he's using a loophole to know about Timmy being our current godchild."

"You'd have to use a Fairyversary Muffin or some other sort of rule-free wish source." Cosmo adds.

"I'll talk to Timmy and Jake about it." Haley says.

"No, Haley." Wanda replies. "Da Rules forbids fairies from giving humans ideas of how to use the rule-free wishes provided by Fairyversary Muffins. (A/N: I've borrowed that rule from Expatkiwi's 'Coming Full Circle') You'll have to wait until being turned back into a non-fairy."

**Flashback ends.**

"Darn it." Jorgen says. "I hate when somebody finds a loophole."

"Yo, Timmy, you once told me that you've been at the Hall of Fame." Jake says. "How come you didn't tell me about my Dad?"

"It happened a few years before I first met you, Jake." Timmy replies. "And I no longer remembered about him." He then looks at two other magical guests. "Jake, who are these?"

"Cupid and the Tooth Fairy." Jake explains.

"Impossible." Timmy replies. "I've met them and they don't look like these ones."

"Okay, time for truth." Jake's Tooth Fairy says. "There's too many kids nowadays for only one Tooth Fairy so I've become a second one. Please keep the secret."

"And Papi can't do too much without my fairy counterpart." Jake's Cupid explains.

"Councillor Andam, what happened to Norm and Mr. Crocker?" Timmy asks.

"Norm the Genie is back where he was and Denzel Crocker is doing time in a magical prison." Councillor Andam explains.

"I bet his cell is next to Chang's." Jake comments.

"How did you know?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Lucky guess." Jake answers.

**LINE BREAK – Magical Prison**

"What are you here for, newbie?" Chang asks.

"I've broken into the Island of Draco to retrieve Norm the Genie's lamp." Crocker explains.

"Yeah, I've been sent here for this." Chang replies. "Among other things."

"I bet you would have gotten away with that if that meddling Timmy Turner didn't get in your way." Crocker says.

"You got that right." Chang replies. "By the way, my name is Chang. Yours?"

"My name is Denzel Crocker." Crocker says and then laughs evily. "Hwahahaha."

'_That human being who ruled over the humanity with help from a Fairy Godparent he captured?'_ Chang thinks. _'If a mere human did it, I can do too.'_

**THE END**


End file.
